Cannibal
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Song-fic, No recomendado para personas sensibles. Perla sufre de sus instintos... acabando con quien se ponga por delante, despues de aquella masacre, un guacamayo despierta... sin haber olvidado todo lo sucedido


Hola a todos, soy Germán, también conocido como el hombre que hace que todos los semáforos estén en rojo, y hoy, os traigo este song-fic, no es recomendable para personas sensibles, y lo digo en serio.

Cannibal

Ke$ha - Cannibal: watch?v=lbllGft5Qlw&list=PLGKkpsMfSfaUW8l0tya2hoZTf7EGs_c0y&index=3

Una noche oscura azotaba Rio de Janeiro, la selva estaba asustada, hasta la más gigante de las criaturas, no tendría el valor suficiente para contrarrestar esta tormenta. En el centro de esta jungla, una familia de guacamayos, y tucanes, estaban reunidos, intentado sobrevivir la fuerte tormenta.

"Chicos, esta tormenta quizás acabe con unos cuantos árboles." Dijo el macho, cual nombre era Blu.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, chico. Nunca habíamos contemplado una tormenta tan fuerte." Respondió el sabio tucán, que se apodaba Rafael.

"¿Crees que parara mañana?" Dijo la hermosa hembra.

"No lo creo. Jamás he visto una tormenta así." Respondió amablemente Rafael.

_¡Rawr!_

"¿Qué dijiste, Perla?" Pregunto Blu, no había logrado escuchar eso.

_¡Rawr!_

"Nada, si no os importa, voy a salir un momento." Dijo Perla.

"¡Pero Perla! ¿Tu viste como está el tiempo ahí fuera?" Grito Blu.

¿Qué diablos ocurre? ¡Yo no tengo idea, solo soy el hombre que observó esto! ¡Preguntádselo a ellos!

Tan pronto como Perla perdió la cordura, salió volando, a una velocidad sobrevalorada.

_I have a heart, I swear I do_

_ But just not, baby, when it comes to you_

Perla escuchó unos gemidos, agudizo su oído, y mas bien parecían lloriqueos, con una cara, mas bien de asesina, se acerca al profundo nido, encuentra al niño, un precioso guacamayo rojo, de no mas de 1 año.

"Hola pequeño, ¿Y tus papas?" Pregunto Perla.

"No lo se…" Contesto el pequeño algo asustado.

_ I_ _get so hungry when you say you love me_

_ Hush if you know what's good for you_

"Tranquilo… todo estará bien… estoy hambrienta…" Dijo Perla, en un tono que detonaba locura.

"Vale… ¿Estas hambrien…" No pudo decir más, cuando Perla atravesó la cabeza del pequeño con su garra izquierda, apretó con más fuerza, y los sesos del pequeño salieron desperdigados.

_ I think you're hot, I think you're cool_

_ You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school_

_ But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus_

_ Now I'm gonna eat you, fool!_

Con su otra garra, raja al pequeño por la mitad, dando a conocer su estómago. Perla, con sus alas, arranca una de las alas del pequeño, acerca el pico a su otra ala, y empieza a devorar el ala, los crujidos del ala me daban escalofríos…

_I eat boys up_

_ Breakfast and lunch_

Pero aún no paro…

_Then, when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

Perla acerca su pico, al cuello de su víctima, pega un picotazo, y la sangre sale a montones. La vena principal fue cortada, empieza a beber la sangre del pobre pequeño… y próximamente, devora las partes mas horroríficas de ese cadáver, pero, eso, no creo que sea apropiado contároslo…

_ Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal_

_ I eat boys up_

_ You better run_

"¡PERLA, QUE COÑO HICISTE!" Rafael entro al nido, y sus ojos pudieron descubrir a Perla, en toda aquella masacre.

"No soy yo… son mis instintos…" Dijo Perla en un tono macabro, y se lanzo a por Rafael.

_ I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_

_ I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)_

_ I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_

_ I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)_

Perla se lanzo sobre Rafael, propinándole un arañazo con sus garras en la cara. Rafael se recupero, y le dio un fuerte placaje a Perla, para luego dejarla paralizada con una llave. Pero, Perla no se rindió, y le mordió en todo el cuello al pobre Rafael, se aparto de inmediato, pero Perla se agarro a Rafael, y seguía mordiéndole el cuello. La sangre salía a montones, Rafael se debilitaba, hasta que Perla arranco un pedazo de carne del cuello, Rafael cayo, gritando de una manera que ningún otra ave hubiera hecho, la sangre salió por todos lados, y Perla, ella… disfruto todo ese festín.

Abrió a Rafael por la mitad, para poder arrancarle los intestinos, después, saboreó como nunca aquellos, ¡eran como fideos para ella! Siguió abriéndole el pico, y partiéndolo por la mitad, arrancó la lengua de Rafael, y se la trago, entera. Para finalizar, salto encima de su cabeza, partiéndole el cráneo en dos.

_ Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_

_ That's when the hunger really hits me_

_ Your little heart goes pitter patter_

_ I want your liver on a platter_

_ Use your finger to stir my tea_

_ Then, for dessert, I'll suck your teeth_

_ Be too sweet and you'll be a goner_

_ Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

Perla logro encontrar un lago, en el que limpiar toda esa sangre.

* * *

.MC.

* * *

Perla regresó al nido, llamando la atención de Eva, ella reaccionó de una manera agradable, ellas eran, ciertamente, muy buenas amigas. Pero hasta las relaciones mas enternecedoras, pueden llevar a alguien a la muerte.

"Eva, necesito contarte algo en privado, ¿Puedes venir por favor?" Pregunto Perla inocentemente.

"Claro que si, Perla, pero no quiero alejarme mucho, no soy una fan de las tormentas." Dijo Eva, y se aproximó a la entrada del nido.

"Tranquila, solo será un momento, Blu, tu quédate aquí, son cosas de chicas." Dijo Perla, miro a Eva maliciosamente.

"¡Claro, cariño!" Contesto Blu con cariño.

Ambos se fueron a un hueco de árbol cercano, Perla esperaba impacientemente a que Eva llegara.

"Ya llege querida, ¿Qué quieres contarme?" Pregunto Eva.

Perla no aguanto un segundo, y se aproximo a Eva, con sus garras, apretó en los ojos de Eva, ella gritaba, pero, el ruido de la tormenta era mas fuerte, que todos esos gritos. Eva no aguanto mas, y lanzo un fuerte zarpazo, que le llego a Perla, directamente en la cara.

_ I eat boys up_

_ Breakfast and lunch_

_ Then, when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_ Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal_

_ I eat boys up_

_ You better run_

Mientras Perla se recuperaba, Eva aprovecho para escapar, con los ojos sangrando, pero lo logro, minutes después, de muchísimo esfuerzo. Logro llegar, pero Blu no la recibió con una cálida sonrisa…

"¡Bluuuu, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Grito Eva, ¿Le habría cortado las corneas? ¡No lo sé, tantos detalles son mucho!

"¡Eva!" Grito Blu, acto seguido fue a socorrerla. "Dios mio, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te hizo esto?" De Blu surgieron muchas preguntas, el estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por sus amigos, y mas aún por su pareja Perla, pero él no sabía la verdad…

"¡Ha sido Perla!" Grito Eva, y después empezó a llorar.

"¡¿Qué?!" Contesto Blu, su cara detonaba una buena expresión de sorpresa, mezclada con la de tristeza. Esto hacia que de la cara de Blu comenzasen a salir lagrimas.

"¡Blu, tienes que hacer algo! ¡Tu maldita pareja ha intentado matarme!" Grito Eva, estaba muy enfadada.

Blu salió más veloz que el trueno, dirigiéndose hacia Perla, bien él no sabía dónde estaba, la tormenta era fuerte… Pero, los pensamientos de Blu hacia Perla, hacían que la tormenta no tuviese efecto sobre el…

Entre todo ese desastre, un ave paso justo por un lado de Blu, dándole tal zarpazo, que le arranco un pedazo de carne.

"Jijijiji…" Dijo una voz de forma macabra.

_ I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)_

_"_¡Hija de puta!" Grito Blu, mientras caía hacia un claro cercano.

"Es de mala educación insultar a las mujeres hambrientas…" Dijo nuevamente la voz, y se lanzo a por Blu.

"¡Perla, pero que coño te ha sucedido!" Dijo Blu, sus lágrimas aun no cesaron…

"No soy yo, Blu… son mis deseos de comer carne… No imagine esto, pero desde lo ocurrido con Citra, he sentido esto… he devorado todo lo que he encontrado hasta ahora…" Dijo Perla, estaba muy perdida… ¡Y loca!

"¡¿A quien mataste?!" Grito Blu a todo pulmón, en verdad tenia mucho dolor, entre Perla y su ala…

"Oh… solo a un niño, a Rafael… y a Eva…" Dijo Perla en un tono que denotaba su satisfacción al devorarles.

"¡Maldita puta! No me puedo creer que me casara contigo…" Dijo Blu, pero un recuerdo regreso a su cabeza. "¡A que te refieres con Eva!" Añadio muy enfadado.

"Oh, la devoré… sus sesos tenían un sabor intenso…" Dijo Perla.

Blu no aguanto todo eso, salió volando en dirección a su nido, mientras estaba en camino, observo como la tormenta se iba calmando… paró de llover, ya no hacia frío…

Blu llego a su nido, pero se encontró con una sorpresa que nunca olvidó…

Eva estaba viva, Le faltaban sus dos patas, y una de sus alas, justo al lado vemos el resto de sus miembros… Huesos y mas huesos… pero, ¿quieren saber como la mataron?Eso es asqueroso hasta para mi…

_ Oh-whoa-whoa-oh!  
Oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh!  
Oh-whoa-whoa-oh!  
Oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh!  
Oh-whoa-whoa-oh!  
Oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh!  
Oh-whoa-whoa-oh!  
Oh-whoa-whoa-oh-oh!_

Blu se larga de ahí, observando en su camino un guacamayo azul, ¡de su misma especie! Pero… su cabeza estaba al lado suyo, sin su cráneo, y con los sesos desperdigados.

"No me lo creo… ¡German!" Grito Blu y fue a auxiliar a su amigo… muerto.

"¡MIERDA!" Grito Blu a todo pulmón, cuando, de repente, comenzó a tener mareos.

Blu estaba tan ocupado ayudando a sus amigos, que no se dio cuenta de que había perdido demasiada sangre, a causa del ataque de Perla. Ni siquiera notó que le faltaba un trozo de carne, comenzó a tener nauseas…

_ I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal, cannibal, I am!)  
I am cannibal! (Cannibal! I'll eat you up!)_

Blu vomitó, al acabar, pudo observar una figura azul que se acercaba rápidamente, parpadeó, y no hubo rastro de nadie… ni nada…

_ I love you  
I warned you_

"¿Qué fue…?" Blu no pudo decir una palabra mas... cuando Perla le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

_Rawr!_

* * *

.MC.

* * *

Blu despertó… se encontraba en la clínica, giro su cabeza, y encontró a todos sus buenos amigos, Nico, Pedro, Mark, Iris, Citra y unos cuantos más… Blu giró la cabeza nuevamente, encontrándose con Perla.

"Vas a estar por más de 3 meses aquí… lo pasaremos bien en ese tiempo…" Dijo Perla, mostrándole a Blu una sonrisa escalofriante.

"No puede ser…" Murmuró aterrado y asustado.

F I N

* * *

Bueno chicos, este ha sido mi Song-fic, espero que os haya gustado, y os dejare con este pequeño tráiler, de la secuela de este fic… Ah, y si, me mato a mi mismo en el fic xD!

* * *

Proximamente: Pesadilla en la clínica.

Blu se encontraba en uno de los pasillos iluminados de la clínica, había cuerpos de aves por todas partes, al final del pasillo, diviso una figura, con un corazón arrancado de un ave, en sus manos, lo tiro al suelo, y se lanzo a matar a Blu.

"Voy a devorarte…" Dijo Perla a Nico.

"ODIO ESTAR AQUÍ, QUE OS DEN POR CULO" Dijo una hembra, dicho esto, se tiro una caja de metal a la cabeza, explotándosela…

PROXIMAMENTE, Pesadilla en la clínica.

* * *

31 – 12 – 2013

* * *

PD: La secuela no será otro song-fic, será un one-shot, que prometo que será de mas de 10.000 palabras.

Un abruzo, campeón.


End file.
